The True Feelings
by okiam
Summary: Inuyasha and kagome get seperated because of kikyo. Kagome promised that she will come back for inuyasha and she will wait until he forgets his love for that stupid kikyo. What will happen to them? Please read it...my first fanfic!


Inuyasha and his friends are traveling to find the shards of the sacred jeweland also to defeat naraku. At night ,they rest and sleep in the forest.

"I'll take a walk for a while." Inuyasha said. " ok. Be careful, inuyasha " kagome replied with a smile on her face.

While inuyasha was walking in the forest,he met kikyo.

"did you find the shards of the sacred jewel?" kikyo asked. "no , I didn't." he replied. "oh…i see." Kikyo said. She was leaving but inuyasha stand on her way.

"wait…kikyo." Inuyasha said. " is it true that you have an alliance with naraku? "

"alliance? Why would I have? I don't trust him. I'm only using him to get the shards of the jewel. Give way!" Kikyo explained and she laugh slightly.

"but … what if he tries to kill you?!" inuyasha asked with a worried look on his face.

***---***

While Miroku and sango were sleeping, kagome was thinking about inuyasha.

"he is taking too long to come back. Where did he go?...oh inuyasha … you make me worry. I must follow him!" kagome said to herself. She quickly

run and find inuyasha .

kagome found him with dont want them to notice her so she hide in a tree and listen to them

"he can't kill me as long as oniigumo's heart still beats in him." kikyo answered. " But kikyo...you dont have to fight him...I'm here. I'm going to protect you. i won't let him kill you" inuyasha replied. He stepped forward and embrace kikyo.

" I don't need you, Inuyasha!!....I can defeat him. let me go!" kikyo said and trying to push him. " No...I'm going to protect you..." inuyasha insist and he embraced her so tightly.

kikyo pushed him away."I can defeat him by myself!... i dont need you." kikyo replied and flew away. she was carried by her soul collectors. " Kikyo!! Kikyo!! Kikyo!!" inuyasha shouted.

kagome was shocked and totally down. She fell on her knees and she start crying. Inuyasha noticed her. "kagome..." he said. kagome stand up quickly and ran away from went to the sacred tree where she first met inuyasha. she stand in front of it and cry and cry.

Inuyasha was worried that he had hurt kagome's feelings and she become mad at him and she also decided to go back to her real world. His afraid that he may lose kagome, that he will never see her face again. So he decided to followed her.

He found her in the tree where they first met. He saw her crying. Inuyasha felt guilty about it. He don"t want to hurt her. So he tood beside her.

"Stop crying kagome. I'm sorry. I' dont want to hurt your feelings and I don't want to see you crying." Inuyasha said with a soft voice. " What are you doing here? You must go after kikyo!" kagome replied." No I'm here for you." Inuyasha said.

Kagome stand up and starts to leave. She's headed to the dry well. " Are you going to leave me , kagome?" Inuyasha asked. " Do you want me to leave you?...I have no place in this world and.... also... I have no place in your heart." kagome answered and she wiped her tears.

" Of course, i don't want you to leave me, kagome. I need you!" Inuyasha pleaded. " You need me beacause what??... because i can sense the sacred jewel? .... is that all I am Inuyasha ?" Kagome replied and she started to cry again.

Inuyasha can't answer her question. " Tell me , Inuyasha... do you still love Kikyo?" kagome asked him again. But Inuyasha was afraid to admit that he still has love for kikyo. " I don't know..." Inuyasha replied.

" I guess... you still love her..." kagome said and bow her head. "Hey, I didn't said anything like that!!" inuyasha sneered. " But it was written all over your face!!." Kagome replied.

Inuyasha was shocked. " I need to go..." Kagome said. " But... kagome..." " You don't need me anymore...besides...kikyo was there...she can also sense the sacred jewel shards. Be with her, Inuyasha .... that's what your heart wants." kagome explained.

" No...that's not true!! " Inuyasha shouted. " its true!!...your heart belongs to her Inuyasha ... I don't want to see you like that...your always thinking of her... I don't want to see you with kikyo, embracing her, shouting her name...I don't want!!...That's why I need to go back to my real world." Kagome explained,she cover her face with her palms and cry.

" I'm sorry kagome...I'm sorry..." Inuyasha said with a lonely look on his face. Then Kagome run away and went to the dry well. Inuyasha followed her and try to stop her. " I'll wait for you..Inuyasha...I'll wait until the time you had totally forgotten your love for her....Don't try to follow me!! Goodbye...Inuyasha...I love you!!" Kagome said. She throw away her sacred jewels and Jumped into the well.

" No!! Kagome!! Kagome!! Kagome!!" Inuyasha shouted. Inuyasha didn't follow her because he knows that if he do that they'll argue again about kikyo and he doesn't want to hurt her feelings. He doesn't want her to know that he still love kikyo. But he was shocked when Kagome said 'I love you.'

Inuyasha and Kikyo didn't met from that time Kagome leave. Until One day, Inuyasha received a news that a priestess died. He went quickly to the dead priestess to see if that was kikyo. He was shocked when he saw tha body because it was truly kikyo. The people said that she died because of illness.

-*-*-*-*- ONE YEAR HAD PASSED-*-*-*-*-

At that time, Inuyasha had defeated Naraku and completed the sacred jewel. But now , He doen't wish to become a full demon instead he want kagome back. He realized that he love her and he can't live without her. He also forgotten her love for kikyo. So he decided to go to kagome's era.

Inuyasha went to kagome's house. He was so happy when he saw kagome's face again. But this happiness fades away all of a sudden, when he saw Kagome and Houjo having a sweet moment. Kagome was lying on houjo's chest and Houjo was hugging kagome. They were both sleeping under the sacred tree wearing a smile on their faces.

He can't take to see it so he ran away from them and went to the corner of their backyard. Inuyasha punched and punched the stone in front of him. " Damn it!! Damn it !! Damn it !!" Inuyasha said. " Now I'm the one who has no place in Kagome's heart...what if that guy was her lover and she loves him...No!! she said that she's going to wait for me!! but...what if she didn't love me anymore??...ugh!!" He thinks in his mind.

When sundown cames, Houjo went home and kagome finally saw inuyasha . " Is that.....Inuyasha??" Kagome said to herself. She ran quickly to look if he's really Inuyasha.

" Inuyasha??" Kagome said. Inuyasha faced her and Kagome was shocked. She quickly jumped in him and hug him. " Is that really you Inuyasha??" Kagome said with a giggle. " Yes...it's truly me!" Inuyasha replied. " Oh Inuyasha!! I miss you so much!! what are you doing here...oh come.. Let's go inside." kagome said and grabbed his hands and pulled him.

" Hey, Kagome. who is that guy? Is he your lover?" Inuyasha asked. " Who ? Houjo?...Uhmm....he was my suitor. " kagome answered. Inuyasha sighed as a sign of relief. " So ... you're couples...Do you love him?" Inuyasha asked again. " couples?..of course not! He's just my friend and that's all!! " kagome replied. But she didn't answer the second question.

" Then why are you sleeping in his chest?!!" Inuyasha sneered. " sleeping? oh..did you saw us?...but i wasn't sleeping in his chest." kagome said. She tries to remember it. " oh...I remember now! I fell asleep and I lay down my head in his shoulders but when I woke up I'm in his chest. That's all..it has no meaning to me." she explained. Inuyasha just keep silent.

" Dinner is ready!!" Kagome's mom said. They ate a lot and after they eat, Inuyasha and Kagome talked in her room. " So , How are you doing now?... I mean you and kikyo." kagome asked wearing a smile on her face. Inuyasha touched her forehead. " You aren't sick..aren't you?" Inuyasha replied. "Why is there something wrong?" kagome said. "Nothing." he said. " How was kikyo and you?" Kagome asked again.

" Were not together, kagome...she died after you left." Inuyasha said sadly. " Oh..I'm sorry for her." Inuyasha was so confused. This was the first time he saw kagome that was happy when they were talking about kikyo. She was not even upset instead she was smiling. " Kagome ... aren't you sad or even jealous when you left me?...I mean..you know that I'm going after kikyo when you left me, right?" Inuyasha asked her. " Of course , I'm really sad and upset that time. I know that you're going after kikyo and that's why I left you Inuyasha. I know that you can't be with her if I was there. I want you to be happy...I want you to do what you want, what your heart wants. I know that to be with her was your happiness." Kagome explained.

" No!! your wrong!!...It wasn't like that!!" Inuyasha urged. But kagome keep silent. " I'm sorry kagome...I'm so sorry.I really don't want to hurt you." Inuyasha added with sad look on his face. " You don't have to say sorry...It's my decision to go back." Kagome said , she lifts up her head and smiled at him. Inuyasha smiled to as a reply.

" Kagome...do you remember what did you say to me from the time you left me?

Inuyasha asked her. " Of course, I do. I still remember it." Kagome answered.

Inuyasha keep silent. _She said that she loves me. Maybe she also forget her love for me. Oh...Hps could i say to her that I love her too and I already forgotten kikyo? ...But..maybe she fall in lovewith that houjo guy...Ugh..what do I do? _Inuyasha said to his mind. " Inuyasha ? are you alright? you seems to be so quiet." Kagome asked and looked at his face. "...Huh?...ahh..yes..I'm alright." He answered.

" Uhmm...Kagome?...Do you love that Houjo?" Inuyasha asked her shyly. " Yes, I love him..." Kagome said and stopped. Inuyasha don't know what to do. He was totally shocked and upset but he keep silent. "...But I love you more..." Kagome continued and winks at him.

Inuyasha was so glad when he heard what she says. His eyes were full of happiness. He was speechless and he don't know what to say. " Kagome...d-do you mean you still l-love m-me?" Inuyasha stuttered. " Of course, I do! I still love you with all my heart!" Kagome replied with a smile on his face.

Inuyasha's heart jumped in gladness. He pulled her into him and hug her so tightly. " Kagome..thank you. I love you too! Oh..kagome..I miss you so much!" Inuyasha said with a sweet voice. Kagome giggled. " I love you more , Inuyasha ." she replied. They both laugh beacause of happiness.

" Hey Kagome! What took you so long to come back for me?...you said you'll come back for me right?" Inuyasha asked. " Yeah, I said that and you?!...What took you so long to forget kikyo?" Kagome replied. " Hey! I'm the one whose asking here!!" Inuyasha sneered.

" Ok! Ok!..well..I want to give you time to move on and..." She stopped. " .. and What? " the half-demon asked. " ...I'm scared...I thought you and kikyo were together now and if I came back...maybe you get seperated or whatever. I just want you to be happy, Inuyasha. I never stop thinking abput you... and everytime I think of you..my heart aches...It hurts so much. My heart still yearns for misses you and it want to see your face. I suffered in one year and now my long-awaited moment has finally came. My suffering has ended. The man of my love finally came to get me! Thank you, Inuyasha." Kagome explained with a teary eyed.

" Im so sorry, kagome...I hurt you so much. I promise I won't hurt you anymore and promised me you will not leave me again...we'll be together forever." Inuyasha replied, wiping the tears in kagome's eyes. " Yes..I promise!" Kagome mumbled.

All of a sudden, Inuyasha pulled her down into her bed and hold her tightly. Inuyasha was on top of her and she was in the bottom. They were both lying in the bed. He drag his head closer to hers. " Can I kiss you?" Inuyasha asked her shyly. " Of course, you can." the sweet girl answered with a giggle.

Inuyasha grabbed her arms and hold it tightly. " Hey...I'm not going to resist it! Just let me go!" Kagome sneered. "Just in case, my dearest. I don't want any interruptions." the half-demon put a big smile on his face. His love also smiles at him as a reply.

His lips crashed into hers. Kagome try to escape from his grasp and Inuyasha broke the kiss. " You can't escape from my love..." Inuyasha said and then laugh.

* * *

Kagome finished her studies while Inuyasha was living in their house. One day, Inuyasha talked to her. " Take this kagome..." Inuyasha gave to her the sacred jewel. The jewel was now completed and Naraku was dead. "....KAgome...I want you to ..marry me..." Inuyasha stuttered. Kagome giggled and nodded. "...But.. first you have to be a human..." Kagome said. " Yes! I will be a human if thats what you need to marry me." Inuyasha replied.

They used the sacred jewel to turn the half-demon into a human. After that, they get married and live with their friends Miroku, sango and shippo in the feudal era. They built their own houses and families their. Miroku and sango had twins and Inuyasha and kagome had a son and daughter. They named them Inugome and Kagoyasha.

The end....


End file.
